Teri galti!
by Blind dance
Summary: reunion of KR
1. Chapter 1

it was evening...it was a beautiful site to see...sun setting in the distant hills which seemed to be fadded ...a long road...green farms on both sides...the pleasant air which was moving slowly but enough to bring a smile on everyones face at it touched their cheeks...the unknown travel ...it was the name which could be given...the set half in the hills...the tyres were moving fast...no sound...its soo pleasant on the sound of the wind and the bus were heard...there she sat with a expression less face leaning on the window rod...her head touching it...she looked out at the beautiful world outside just to realise it was beautiful for rest and for her the world no more exists for her,...yeah her world ended...it always started and ended with HIM...he was no more in her so called life...so no more world to her...she sat in the moving bus never knowing where she was leading...she looked at the distant hill ..the setting sun...she smiled little knowing that her sun had set already...this sun would return...but her sun? never...atleast it was that she thought...

_kaash aapse ek aakri baar mil paati...khair chodiye,...milne se bhi kya faida? marne ke baad dekhun ya na dekhun isme farak kya padega..._

yeah she was dead...the only thing alive was her heart which was in his protection...even though she ditched him somewhere without knowing his heart took care of her's ...its the only reason that she is alive...some crazy hope to see him again atleast from distance...she thought as breeze hit her cheeks...she closed her eyes and inhaled the air...it smelled lyk him...wait? how could it happen...?even she dnt know where she was then how could he...she looked around...but all in vain ,,,,,he was not there...

dil hai ki maanta hi nahi...

then realisation struck her as she smiled...it was his coat...she was ri8 now wearing...the one which hugged him long back and now giving the comfort of his arms to her...

_kaash ...sach bol paati toh kam se kam ek aakhri baar mujhe gale lagaliya hote aap...jhalli...agar sach pata hota toh hamesha keliye wahi rehjati...unki baahon mei...tumhe kya lagta hai wo tumhe jaane denge? waise acha kiya jhoot bola...kam se kam wo toh khush rahenge..._

it was dark now...the had set before a ong back but she didnt notice...

_apni zindagi kab kaise dhal gayi wohi pata nahi tumhe ab tak...toh ye suraj kya cheez hai...hmmm..._

_._she smiled as a tear rolled down her cheek...she again looked out at the landscape which was getiing dark...she pulled the coat tight hugging it more tight...

_aap hote toh ab tak mujhe andere se chupaliya hoten...par koi baat nahi...jo andera meri zindagi bangayi usse bhayankar thodi hai ye..._

"rey!"she said and drifted to sleep...

he turned back swiftly...hmm ...

_kaash sach mei tum mujhe bulati..._

again turned front...his eyes were burning...he was struggling with himself...

his heart never accepted the bitter truth...infact a lie.!

mai bilkul theek hun .dekha nahi tune..wo meri bohut achi khyaal rakh rahi baat sun...mai mehsoos kar rahi hun...mujhe pata hai...dukhi mat ho...wo sab jhoot tha...

his heart spoke out...

woh hamesha aise hi kehti hai...uski mat suno...jo tumne apni aankhon se dekha...jo apni kaanon se suna wo galat hai kya? nahi na...sab sahi hai...woh kuch nahi jaanti sab aankhein band karke samaj jaati hai...meri suno...usne tumhe chod diya...hamesha keliye...tadpo mat...nafrat...yahi sahi hai uskeliye...pyaar nahi...

his mind spoke...he was struggling b/w these two...tears flowing continuously...he was throwing the ball with full force...everytime it made a goal...y not he was a perfectionist...he smiled...

_agar itna hi perfectionist hota toh woh mujhe chod ke nahi jaati...bataya bhi nahi..._

he again aimed this tym it missed...it came straight back and hit him on forehead...he throwed it with such a force that he fell down now...

"rey!" all came running ...all were sitting on the stairs watching thought of not talking as he needed to be alone...quite to get over the turmoil...

vicky caught him by shoulders to lift but he shoved off and next second back to the ball...again strtd...

all were silent when swayam took everyones attention,...

"aap?!"he asked...except rey everyone turned...he was in his own world...thinking didnt she never felt the same as him...his heart cried...she was giving the warmth that i needed just trust me and her...when his mind said...uski mat suno hamesha galat raaste pe jaata hai wo...she ditched u...

"no she didnt believe me"

"no she ditched u...listen to me..."

"uski nahi meri suno...plzz"his heart pleaded...

"nahi bhool jao use"his mind ordered...

"she needs u..."his heart cried...

"she used u!"his mind growled...

"no"

"yes"

"no!"

"yes!"

" A BIG NO!"

"its hell yess!"

"kriya"...this broke his thoughts...he turned back in a jolt. to see her...

but she was no where seen...he ran to the basket ball gate and looked out in a hope he would find her and would sort out anything and everything...

he was dissapointed...he walked back to the ball with his face low as tears rolled continously...then he saw someone...

"aa..aap?"he asked dead...lifeless...

smriti stod there crying...

"reyaansh...mujhe pata nahi tum kaise ho...aur agar tum mujhe selfish samjho ki mai pehle tumse door rehne keliye kehti hun aur ab..."

she was cut by him...

"door rehne keliye?"he asked confused...

"haan ,.plzz ...mujhe pata hai aisa kehne keliye tum mujhse gussa ho...par plzz meri baat suno...ek maa hun...aur ek akeli aurat hun jisne duniye ne bhut dhoka diya...isiliye hamesha chahti thi ki meri beti ki mera haal na ho...isiliye maine use tumse door rehne keliye kaha tha...par shayad yahi meri galti hai ki woh tumhare jaane ke baad mujhe chod ke chaligayi..."she said crying...

"mere chalejane ke baad?aap kya baat kar rahe ho kuch samaj nahi aaraha hai..."he asked curiously...damn!he still loves her like hell!

"kya?kal tumse baat karne ke baad ...usne tumhe nahi bataya ?/ ki maine tumse door rehne ki wada li thi?"she asked getting the situation...she got what her daughter was abt to tell that day when she returned...

"WAT? WADA? wth ! dekhiye plzz mujhe chod dijiye...haan maanta hun aapko pasand nahi hun...par mai bhi insaan hun...pyaar kiya usse...kya yahi meri galti thi ki aap donon ek ke baad ek aake mujhe aur thodne mei lage hue ho?"he asked really annoyed...and crying silently...

she got the whole thing...she cried and cursed herself...

"matlab usne tumse kuch nahi kaha?/ ki maine use footloose mei part lene pe tumse aur dance se hamesha hamesha keliye door rehne ki wada liya?/ usne tumhara dil thoda? " she asked ...

"wat?matlab...CRAP! matlab ...mujhe jo lag raha tha wo sach tha...usne mujhe ditch nahi kiya...how could i?"he cried...

"kaha hai wo abhi?"he asked curiously wiping his tears and grinning wide...

she collapsed down on her knees and started crying...

"woh mujhe chod ke chaligayi...aaj subah ham dehradun jaane wale the...airport mei taxi se jab uthre tab mere saath thi...par uske baad ...uske baad pata nahi kahan chaligayi...bas mereliye mere purse mei ye note chod di..."she said giving him a chit...

he tried to open but all in vain...

_chaligayi? kahan gayi?bina bataye chaligayi?_

these were the only words repeting in his mind...neha took the chit and read loud...

momm

sorry...mai jaa rahi hun...

mujhe mat dhoondh na .mai mumbai chdke jaarahi...

ye mat poochna kaha? uska toh mujhe bhi nahi pata...

mai aapko bohut miss karoongi...

bohut...aapki pyaar ,aap ki haat ki khana,aapki sab kuch...

par mai aapke saath rehke mere duh ka zimedar aapko nahi kehsakti...

aur aapke saath khush nahi rehsati...

kyunki meri khushi mumbai mai hi hai...

ye baat aap bhi jaante ho ki i love him...

mai unke paas nahi jaa sakti...

aapke paas bhi nahi rehsakti...

shayad akela rehna hi hai meri kismat mei...

sorry again...

sach mei maa i wanna see u now...

the second ur reading this i wanna see u..

par nahi dekh sakti...

I LOVE U MOM...

aapki choti si chudail ...

kriya...

all cried...he was shocked...

she was no where now...the one thing roaing in his mind...

_kaha hogi?woh bhi akele?/raat hogayi...andere mei akele?nahi woh toh darr jayegi...universe ji plzz...plzz take care of her,,,,,,...i promise kriya i will find u..._

he came out of trance...he sobbed hard...vicky came to him...

"rey...bhai chup hoja ...she will be back..."vicky said crying...

"vicky...vicky..tu...tu toh mera chuddy buddy hai na...bhai hai na mera?vicky nodded yes...toh mujhe dukh dekh sakte ri8?/meri liye jaan bhi dega ri8?plzz use wapas lao...plzz mujhe milna hai...plzz"he begged...vicky looked away crying...

rey went to swayam..."swayam...wo...wo toh teri best friend haina ...tumhe toh pata hoga na...plzz...plzz usse milwao...mujhe milna hai..plzz" he shouted...

swayam hugged him tight...vicky to hugged them...rey fell down feeling weak in knees crying to help him meet her...

smriti realised what she did...she cruelly tore a soul into two parts...she cried hard knowing this...there he looked lyk mad...just boz of her...her mistake...her over secureness over her daughter spoiled her life...

finally the bus stopped at its final station at 1:00..she got down and walked towards the dark wanting to swallowed by it...she took her bag ...pulled the jacket close for warmth and comfort of his arms...she walked into the dark...


	2. Chapter 2

he was crying to the worst on his knees ...when she came and kneeled before him...he looked up ...she bought her hands together and pleaded...

"maanti hun maine tumhare saath bohut bura kiya...par mai saari sharam chodke tumse ek cheez maangne aayi hun...maa hun...bheek hi samjho par meri beti ko mujhe wapas leke aao plzz..."she cried...

he caught her hands...

"ye...ye aap kaisi baatein kar rahi hai? aap ..aapko toh mujhe order dena hai...plzz aap aisa mat kahiye...i ...i promise ...mai dhoondhunga use...aapko aapki kriya waspas laake doonga..."he said

"mujhe meri kriya nahi tumhari kriya hi khaafi hai..."she said...

rey smiled through tears..."mai ...mai aapko aapki aur meri ...donon ki kriya wapas la dunga..."he said..

smriti smiled...suddenly he got up...

"aap abhi ghar jayiye...bohut der hogayi...aap bilkul tension mat lejiye...vicky inhe ghar chodke aa"he said

vicky went to drop her...quickly rey called someone...

sh: rey kise phone kar rahe ho?

r: dad ko sharon...mujhe kuch samaj nahi aaraha hai...dad crct solution batayege...

sh: yeah ri8...

.

r: hello...

ranvijay: hello beta...

r: dad kaise ho? *trying hard to control his tears*

ranvijay: rey tum mujhse kuch chupa nahi sakte so tell me what happened..

r: dad wo...

rey broke down...he was really very close to his dad...for ranvijay rey i his life...air to live...he can never ever see rey even a little bit upset...but now he was crying hard...ranvijay was shaken...

ranvijay: rey ...rey kya hua?

rey was not able to talk...so sharon took the mobile...

sh: u..uncle...

ranvijay: sharon rey ko kya hua beta?

sh: uncle actually...

she narrated the whole story...

ranvijay: wat? beta rey se kaho ki bilkul tension na le...i will be back to india in 3-4 days ...tab tak uska khayaal rakhna and haa mujhe kriya ki photo bhejdo...

sh: kyun uncle?

ranvijay: beta ...mera beta itna pyaar karta hai use aur wo bhi ise utna pyaar karti hai ...toh obviously mai dhoondhunga use...mujhe bas mera beta khush chahiye...mere aadmi hai ...so use kaho pure india mei chan maarenge aur paper mei bhi print karenge...kk beta...she will be back,...

sh: ji uncle...jaldi aayiyega ...i think aapse milne ke baad rey feels better...

ranvijay: beta i promise i will be back soon...

sh: theek hai uncle bye...mai aapko photo bhej doongi...

ranvijay: kk beta take care ...bye...

.

sharon said everything to them...they all sat there silently the whole night...but one was restless...its swayam...he was continuosly walking to and fro...

(p.s: ab tak swaron are not together..)

sh: swayam calm down...

all looked at her ...

sh: guys aise kya dekh rahe ho? he is tensed so maine...

no one were in a mood to tease or think abt it so they nodded and looked down...swayam sat in one corner ...but where is rey?

all looked around finally...

vicky entered...

vic: guys rey kaha hai?

swayam came to senses after listening this...they searched 4r him...but after 5 mins swayam stopped...

sw: guys...come with me...

all followed him to the FE...

they were confused...

nil: hum yaha kyun aaye hai?

sw: rey aur kriya hamesha yahi pe milte hai...

all looked at him in disbelief...how did he know?

sw: guys aisa mat dekho...i know 4r first...par abhi rey ko dhoondhna zaroori hai...

all nodded...he has the point...he slowly opened there ...and there he was ...sleeping on one of the steps...feeling the presence of his love,life ,everything...he had a smile plastered over his face...y not finally he was feeling her love...her intense love...

.

there she was...sleeping peacefully with the same smile as his...even though she ditched him she could feel his love...his passionate love...she pulled the jacket more closer...and went to his dream land ...

.

here he was in her dreamland...all sat on the top stairs looking at him and some at the down...how much had she changed him..the one who lives in luxury is on steps but very happy feeling her love..

.

the night passed their love to each other...the darkness gave her the warmth of his love as now darkness only reminds her of him...the way he cared her ...these all made her fall for him again and again ang each tym to a new extent...btoh were dreaming abt their last dance..

.

she curved her lips more and blushed...his smile...oh...its a drug...his eyes...gosh takes her breath away...his lips...*blush * she cant tell anything abt them...his hands...very strong ...his chest...oh too seductive...his legs...the way he walks...for sure she is mad for him...the way he twirled her made her more blush...finally he pulled her onto his strong chest...gosh...*dead* she blushed again..."i love u "she spoke in sleep..

.

all were looking at him...he was smiling...infact slightly blushing...he took her hand...gosh they were so smooth...her eyes...he would lyk to jump into them and die...her cheeks...he wanna bite them when she blushes...her smile...god! lost all senses...her lips...the one he wants to take into his forever...her neck...oh soo seductive...wanna bite them...her hands ...soo smooth...wanna feel them forever...her waist ...the one he loves to take in his arms...her long ...oh so se*y legs...never wanted them to be on the normal ground...how could he they are so sensitive...he pulled her hard towards him...how heavenly he felt...a soft stuffed toy fell on him...how he loved taking her in his arms...he smiled wide..."i love u "he said in sleep..

.

.all looked at him...closed their eyes tight and cried silently...swayam moved uneasily and ran out of the room...all followed him to the RH...there he was...colaapsed on the ground crying hard...all ran to him...bharat kept a hand on him...

vish: dude ...

sw: wo akeli hai...jab use ek frnd ki zaroorat hai...apni bestfrnd ki ...toh mai uske paas nahi...i love her dammit(not that love...frndship wala love...frnds also love eachother ri8? so dnt take it in other way) ...she is my bestfrnd...i m helpless...and i hate myself for this...

he cried...unknowingly sharon came to his side and kept her hand on his shoulder kneeling down...he immediately hugged her...

sw: aisa kyun sharon jise pyaar karne lagta hun mujhe kabhi unse pyaar nahi milta...aur agar milta bhi toh bhagwan use mujhse cheenlete hai...

this hit directly on her heart...she den realised wat he feels 4r her...bestfrnd ko itna pyaar karta hai toh apna pyaar ko kitna karega?

to everyones surprise she hugged him back consoling him with sweet nothings as she would be back...she too loves u...u will get ur bestfrnd back...plzz dnt cry...

all were shocked...but she never cared...finally she felt some change...he slept...slowly she pulled back and made him sleep on her lap. ...and sat brushing his hair...

"i miss u kriya"was the one last line he said before drifting to total unconciousness...

"she will be back...my rival"sharon said with a smile and a proud smile at the word "my rival"and she sat there looking at him...

all sat at their places looking at them...and never knew when they slept..

.

he woke up...it was a sunday...so no clg...he then remembered and walked down ...just to find sharon sleeping with her head on swayam's back and swayam on her lap...he went in surprised at the sight...all were sleeping randomly...but one pair caught his attention...vicky and neha...she was sleeping with her head on his chest and he surrounded his hands protectively around her...he imagined himself and his love in their place and a heavenly smile crept followed by grief...

swayam moved slightly he opened his eyes ...as he moved sharon woke up...then swayam realised where he was sleeping...he jerked up...

sw: im sorry i dnt mean to...

sh: its kk...i know u didnt do it intentionally ...

sw: par mai yaha kaise? i mean in ur...um...

sh: tum apne frnd ke baare mei sochte hue mere lap mei so gaye the so i thought tumse uthana nahi chahiye so...

they felt awkward...they stood up and found rey who was smiling at them...

sw: rey tu yahan ...actually wo...

rey: dude easy...easy...actually sorry meri wajah se tum sab yahan ...

soon the gang woke up...

vish: dude tumhari wajah se kaise?

rey: wo tum log kriya ki wajah se hi yahan aise so rahe ho na ...aur agar kriya ki wajah se ho toh abviously meri wajah se hogi na...

all smiled at how innocent their love is...

all headed back to homes...


	3. Chapter 3

all smiled at his cuteness...

sh: rey tu bhi na...paagal hogaya...

pulled his cheeks...

rey faked a smile...sharon hugged him tight...he too hugged as he needed it now...

sh: dont worry she will be back...uncle jald hi aayenge...shit! how could i? uncle ko pic bhejna tha...simmi...lappy plzzz...jaldi...

simmi handed her the lappy and sharon completed her work...

sh: finish...she will back soon guys...

all smiled...and all headed to their homes...

the day passed next day evening all were in reharsal hall reading...all were reading silently when swayam casually looked but found rey crying...

sw: rey ...kya hua?

he asked as he rushed to him ..all followed him...

rey looking down at the book and smiling slightly through tears..

rey: pata hai swayam kriya ko ye chapter...bussiness management bohut pasand hai...last tym jab exams hue...tab maine use hazaar baar kaha ki mai ye chapter jaanta hun...par wo usne kaha ki..rey mai aapko ye chapter itni achese samjaungi ki aap is se leke a tak bhool nahi payenge...par...par ab koun mujhe samjhayega?/ kab aayegi wo?/ kya wo meri zindagi mei waapas aayegi bhi?/

he broke down...all were just looking down and crying ...

suddenly rey looked up...

rey: damn! how could i?shit...

vic: kya hua rey...

rey: mom...i mean smriti aunty...unki haal hogi...she is alone...damn...guys hume jaana chahiye unke paas ...and swayam...aaj dinner unhi ke saath karenge...kk...so tum khana pack karke laoge restaurant se?/

sw: haan dude...tu abhi jaa...vicky aur mai leke aate hai...

all left to kriyas house...rey knocked the door ...but no response...he tried the knob...it was open ...all went in...she was sitting in one of the corner looking at kriyas pic on the opposite wall and just sitting there quite lost in her world...rey called her few tyms and then shaked her ...finally she came to reality...

sm: rey,...rey tum yaha? kria...kria mili kya?

rey: mo...umm... aunty...search is on...we will find her soon but aap ye batayiye aapne khana khaya?/

smriti lied telling she ate...

rey: sach mei...aap ko kia ki kasam now tell me...

she looked down with giult and nodded a no...

rey: aapne aaj poora din nahi kaya?

she nodded yes...

rey: wait...lemme guess...jabse kria gayi tabse aapne kuch nahi khaya?

swicky entered...

she remained silent...

rey: batayiye mujhe...

she nodded a yes..

rey: pata tha mujhe...mai bhi na buddu hun...ki aapko bhool gaya...how could i...par ab nahi...aap uthiye khana aaya hai...sab milke khayenge...

sm: rey...i really dnt wanna eat...

rey: aap ziddi toh mai double ziddi ...mujhe bhook lagi hai...par mai nahi khaunga...infact kisiko khane nahi doonga...

sm: rey ye kaisi zid hai...

rey: aap kha rahe ho?

smriti sighed and agreed,...she went in kitchen to wash her hands when rey folowed her...

rey: maa..umm...sorry wo...

sm: maa hi bulao...acha lag raha hai..

rey: fas gaye na aap...apne mujhe apna beta kaha toh haq banta hai mera aap pe aaj se...

smriti smiled and caressed his cheek and gave a peck on forehead...

rey: makkan mat lagayiye ga..aapko khana hi padega...chaliye...

he dragged her to dinning table...all were sitting...swaron and rey were standing as they told rest to sit...and started serving...

rey: so here goes...aapki ...ummm!1 garma garam aloo parathe...

saying this he placed two in smritis plate...they served food for all and sat for eating...rey sat beside smriti while on other side swayam sat...

rey was abt to eat when he heard a snif...all looked at smriti who was crying...

rey: maa kya hua?

stood beside her and hugging her side wards...

sm: kriya...kriya ko aloo parathe bohut pasand hai...hamesha kehti hai...maa jitna bhi tension ho aapki haat ki garam garam aloo parathe khaane se saare problems door bhag jayegi...pata nahi ab meri bachi khana khayi hogi ya nahi...usse bhook saha nahi jaata...kaash mai uske paas hoti...

everyone became sad...but rey acted...

rey: maa bahana mat banayiye...aap pehle khao baad mei saari baatein...

smriti looked at him ...

_itna sabkuch apne aap mei hi kaise seh sakte ho? kya banadiya maine tujhe...bhagwaan ji mujhe apni galti sudharne ka bas ek mauka de...toh mai tumhari zindagi hamesha keliye khushi se bhar doongi..._

rey: mujhe kya dekh rahi ho aap...pehle khana khayiye

he insisted ...she gave a painful smile looking at him...he was trying hard not to show his feelings...

she ate for his happiness ...as she started eating he smiled peacefully...she thought she could do atleast this to make him happy...she decided she will be happy to make him happy...

for once all were happy to see rey smiling...everyone were eating their food talking...swayam was low thinking abt kriya...sharon noticed this...she msgd him...

sh: kya hua itne low kyun ho?

sw: wo...kriya ki yaad aarahi hai...pata nahi kaise hogi...hamesha uske saath lunch karta tha...im missing her very badly...

sh: swayam i can understand what she matters to u ...afterall i too have a best frnd...agar tumhe selfish lage toh bhi no problem par plzz be normal...mai apni bestfrnd ko aise haste hue dekhna chahti hun...

sw: i can understand sharon...and yeah his smile matters to me too...

sh: :)

sw: thanks sharon i needed this talk...

sh: anytime...

sw: really...

sh: ummm wooo...ab chup chap khana khao...

swayam saw the last msg and smiled ..._kyun nahi accept karti mujhe?/ *sigh*_

soon swayam too started talking and all were having some quality time after some days...even though they are sad they acted...

suddenly rey stopped and was confused...

sm: kya hua rey?

rey: maa soch raha hun ek aur khaun ya nahi?

sm: isme sochne wali kya hai...peth bhar ke khana chahiye...rukho mai ek aur deti hun...

rey: nahi mom...actually soch raha hun already do kha chuka hun...aur ek khaunga to mota ho jaunga...u see aloo has that power...

smriti suddenly had a blow...this was the same line kriya used to tell after eating two parathas...smriti smiled unconsiously...

sm: pata hai rey kriya bhi aise hi kehti hai...donon ek jaise hi ho...

rey' s face fell...he was trying hard till now to control his emotions but now not possible...

he went into flash back...

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

kr: aap aur mai kabhi ek jaise nahi ban sakte...

rey: ek jaise nahi ek hai hum...

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

he remembered each and every moment of that day...tears started...

rey: ek jaise hi reh gaye ...kabhi ek nahi ho paye hum...

he muttered unconsiously...sharon who was eating dropped her food...swayam was just looking down as tears rolled down...

smriti was frozen by his words...all sat quite looking at rey..rey finally came back to senses and cursed himself for telling loud...

rey: mai abhi aaya...

he ran upwards and sat on the floor on the terrace all followed him silently...he sat there crying hard...his body looking weak each moment and he was shivering...

(strt the song)

watch?v=M5wfQHBLcUA&feature=related

the sky started showering...

rey sat there looking down on his knees...he was fully wet ...he clenched his fists and closed his eyes tight...he cried hard...he bent back spreading his hands above his head...he breathed heavily and layed there sometym in the same position...finally he stood and started dancing showing his pain...his eyes were closed...

**Chaah ki kami mein tu hai  
Aankh ki nami mein tu hai  
Aas mein tu, pyaas mein tu  
Saans mein tu  
Tu bewajah haseen tu hai  
Jo dikhe ussi mein tu hai  
Aksh mein tu, raksh mein tu, jaan mein tu**

he danced as if she was in his arms doing some salsa steps and feeling her...

all were crying hard on seeing him...

**Zeest ki sacchaiyon se, rooh ke gehraiyon se  
Raat ki tanhaiyon se, tu zar zara  
Zeest ki sacchaiyon se, rooh ke gehraiyon se  
Raat ki tanhaiyon se, tu zar zara  
Dum taram ra ra...**

he got on the wall ...all were shocked ...

he danced lyk mad and runk and finally jumped and stood...all sighed in relief...he slowly fell on his knees and fell front his half face covered with water on the terrace and he layed there crying...

but one heart didnt mind abt this...it has become too selfish...yes too selfish...he was just thinking of his best frnd...how she would be...what is she doing...is she safe or not...sirf pyaar hi nahi dosti bhi kisiko kisikeliye jaan dene mei mazboor kardeti...and he is one of such frnd...before he used to care for rey ...but now ...the only person who means to him is his bestfrnd...frnd poocho...toh sirf kriya...his reply would be/...

bas kriya...aur koi frnd nahi chahiye mujhe...

and there lyed the other soul...she too became selfish...inwardly she thanked kriya for making their bond too strong...she ran to him and sat beside him...and carressed his hair...

_guys i know im ignoring the rest...but really i dore sharey's and kriyam's friendship...i will make the bond as strong as possible_

after few mins he looked up...found his best frnd...his second life...yeah best frnd hote hi aise...he just slipped his head into her lap...she carressed his hair while he cried...

sh: rey...pa...pata hai u look too kiddish...bilkul waise jaise hum pehli baar mile the...i snatched ur chocolate and tu aise hi ro raha tha...

she said laughing through her tears...

rey: yeah i know...tu bohut gandi thi...

he too said crying...still in her lap...

sh: haww! mai gandi...?*pout*

_guys they were talking while crying...so koi bhi expression ho +crying maanlo kk..._

rey: mai bhi...nahi toh tujhe apna frnd kyun banata...

sh: i hate u ...

rey : i hate u more/...

he hugged her by waist tight...

sh: this image doesnt suit u...

rey: for u too...

sh: arey im being myself...i have the right to be myself before my jaan/...

rey: mee too jaan...

finally he looked up crying...

sh: tu sach mei ro raha hai ya rain drops ki faida utha raha hai...

rey: chi sharon u doubt me...

sh: yes...

rey: chal katti...

sh: mai bhi...

rey: toh jao...jao yaha se...

sh: toh mujhe chodo...

rey: maine apni bestfrnd ko pakda hai tumhe nahi...

sh: mai bhi apne bestfrnd ke saath hun tere saath nahi/...

rey laughed through tears...

she kissed his forehead/...

sh: i swear i will kill anyone for ur this smile ...

she said crying...

rey: swayam ko bhi...he asked still crying...

sh: hey tu ro raha hai concentrate on that ...

rey: topic divert mat kar...

sh: umm...wo...umm/...

rey: wo? uskeliye mujhe maaregi...ya meri liye use?

sh: khud mar jaungi...

he kissed on her cheek...

rey : i love u /...

he layed back hugging her by waist...

sh: love u too...

rey: and u love him ...

he said closing his eyes...

sh: may be...

she whispered...

his lips curved...

they sat there for god knows how much tym ...at midnight the rain stopped and both slept there itself...

smriti and the whole gang was crying and also proud seeing them...finally when sharey dozed they found swayam missing...they went down and searched...finally they found him in kriya's room...he was just smiling and talking to her pics...he looked around...saw tha it was slightly dirty ...he was happy...he cleaned everything...

sw: *phew* dekhigi toh pitegi... ...

he sat on the window...

sw: looking at the moon...kaha ho?/kab milogi?/ i wanna spend tym with u ...all are with their best frnds...mujhe meri best frnd chahiye...wapas aajao...nahi toh mujhe khud ke paas le aao ...i wanna tease u...i wanna tickle u...i wanna talk to u ...mostly...i wanna feel ur love...love 4r me...i never thought tum meri life ki itni badi hissa banjaogi...i thought sharon was the only unique girl...but u too...and both are different...love u kriya...waiting 4r u...be back soon...

he stood went and sat beside her bed and slept keeping his head on bed...near the table which carried her photo frame...

al went away and sat in the living room thinking abt the drasting changes of situations and persons they dozed to sleep without actually knowing when they actually did...


	4. Chapter 4

after that day rey took smriti along with him to his house where he used to live alone but this house would always be a treasure to him...he personally took the responsibiliyt of its maintanance...

days passed...his father searched for her for a whole year but no results...rey became more restless...but unlike before he now has one thing which consoles him...mom...he lost his mother at small age so he is emotionally connected and smriti took care of him very well...when ever he used to be restless he would just sleep in her lap and he would be calmed...not totally but minimal...

for smriti rey filled half of the empty space which is meant 4r kriya...but 4r rey...no one can take her place...almost everyone lost hopes...

and three yrs passed with many drastic changes in their lives...finally viha's relation will be taking a new height...yes their marriage was fixed...swaron were officially couple...even everyone were in deeply love with their partners...some confessed some still fearing...

and the most two new entries...swayams sister taani ...she loved rey...infact joined 4r him...but later after 1 yr she withdrew as she became aware of his love towards kriya and a big lecture from swayam...

then after some days entered a excited missile named shravan raiprakash...sharon's long lost brother and she got her mom back too...it took total 1 yr for shravan to make taani fall for him ...he struggled a lot for that...he faced many difficulties...the main was being swayam...he being a very protective brother kept him away form his sis...coz shravan was very very naughty and always in an excited mode...

finally after three years of her exit...rey started loosing hope...his pain grew more ...he never knew that his teen love would be that strong that now the thought of not getting her back makes him crazy and once in the stress he tried to suicide perfectly to be saved by the gang...he was on the terrace of the college ...the whole gang along with shravan and taani were there...as always he was lost in thought...he was walking and stood at the edge ...he looked down...he found the stairs...where he first poke to her in college...he felt as if she was waiting there for him to talk...he being preoccupied walked to the edge and stood on the wall and was abt to move front when swayam pulled him and sharon slapped him ...never knew how many times...she bet him till she got out of her anger for his stupid act...rey then came to senses and appologised and cried hugging her...swayam always used to sit alone ...when ever he saw anybody with their best frnds ...especially sharey he used to go away and sit in some corner alone missing his bestfrnd...

sharavan used to take help of rey to keep swayam busy and work on his mission taani...somehow she fell for him but swayam THE BHAI...never let them be close...aakhir history mei bhai ka yahi role hai...

finally one day ranvijay came to reys room...(ranvijay lived in the same house...but mostly abroad...)...

ranvijay: beta kya soch rahe ho?

rey: huh...kuch nahi dad...

vijay: beta i know tum kriya ke baare mei soch rahe ho...beta mai manali jaa raha hun kuch social activities keliye...aap bhi chalenge?

rey: no dad not intrested...

smriti: (came fom back) arey aise kaise nahi? rey apne papa ko bhi tym do...he too wants to spends tym with u...

rey: (understoood) kk mom...

vijay: thank u smriti ji...

smriti: arey koi baat nahi...

...

ranvijay thought it would be better if reys frnds are along with him...so the whole gang started...ranvijay chose for a road drive...chahe kitna bhi tym lage no problem...rey needs some relief he thought...finally after 4 days they reached manali...the drive was quite comfortable in a big caravan...

finally on the sixth day...(fifth day for rest)

vijay drove them to a village...there already some panchayat heads were waiting for him as ranvijay was doing some thing 4r the villages development like the water lining ...roads and houses etc...it was his way...every year he chose a small village and this year it was this village...vijay said the gang to go around and return back to the same place as he would be sitting there it self talking to the heads...

all pulled rey along with him...he too slightly came out of dipression a he never wanted to spoil their mood...so he too joined them...finally after 2 hrs rey sat under a treee...totally upset...

sw: rey kya hua...

rey: yaar uski bohut yaad aarahi hai...

sh: miljayegi rey...

*rey frustrated ...y not its such a long wait with blind hope*

he stood up and walked to and fro...

rey: kya milegi yaar...kab milegi...kaha ho tum kria...

voice: acha aap kria madam ji ko dhoodh rahe the do ghante se...(he is a villager)

all stood up...ran to him...rey caught his shoulders...

rey: tum use jaante ho...

villager: ji haan koun nahi jaantha madam ji ko...iss gau mei bacha bacha jaanta hai unhe...itne ache se bachon ko jo padhati hai...

rey: padati hai?/

villager: ji ...aap kria naam ki teacher ji ko hi dhoondh rahe ho na...

sw: haan haan wahi kaha hai wo...

ji wo toh abhi school mei hogi...

rey: school kaha hai?

he took then to school...they ran to the poem...

rey: kria kounsi room mei hai...

poen: krija madam ji?/ acha wo jo 10th b dikh rahi hai na abhi wahi pe padarahi...

they didnt wait for him to complete they ran ...first was rey...suddenly he stopped far opposite to the room...there she was...in well ironed maroon and golden small bordered cotton saree...her hair ...a long one ...alomost till her waist with a well made plate...she was writting on the blackboard and obviously shouting in the class...rey stood there just looking at her...

shravan: bhai...bhabhi...chaliye na...

rey: nahi...lemme see her first...dekhne do mujhe ...koi nahi jayega...sirf mai jaunga...

rey said never looking away from her...tears rolled and a big grin was on his face...he stood there looking at her for 10 mins...then he went near to the room...he could hear her...she was writting...suddenly she shouted...

k: rahul...kya kar rahe ho? i said to be quite ri8?

_khadoos teacher...nah...typical teacher..._he smiled...he was just glad to see her face...he walked to the corridor...

rahul: maine kuch nahi kiya mam...

k: wahi mai pooch rahi hun ...kuch bhi kyun nahi kar rahe ho? maths itna simple nahi hai...har saal pass marks aati hai maths mei tujhe iss saal bhi ache se paas hona nahi chahte ho kya?

rahul"mam wo...

k: shut up...come here ri8 now and solve this problem...

he came to the board and some how complete the problem as it was the easy one...

k: now xplain me...

rahul...he started explaing ...aur mam wo jo...wo jo...

k: kya wo jo?

rahul: mam uska naam bhool gaya...

k: kiska?

rahul: wahi a line that has one end point...

k: 10th class pad raha hai ray ko bhool gaya...

but she got lost...

_rey_ she said again in mind...he saw her reaction...glad that she still missed him...he smiled wide...rahul appolozised and went to his place...kriya turned to black board and was explaining some proof...rey walkedd front and stood at the door...

she suddenly looked back...

k: rahul...concentrate...dhyaan kaha hai tumhara?

she shouting at rahul who was staring at rey ...the unknown person to him...

k: rahul answer me...

rahul: mam wo koi...

it was hen she looked at him and she stopped breathing...he was smiling wide...

k: a...aap?

she finally said...rey was abt to say haan mai but noticed the eyes on them he didnt want to disturb the class ...so he played along...

rey: ji...mai rey...naya student...

kriya was numb...she couldnt speak...after these many years she was suddenly seeing him...

anil:(random boy): student.?

rey: haan ...kuch saal pehle mai ek exam mei fail hogaya tha...later i knew that wo sirf meri galti thi...so sudhaarne aaya hun...

he said looking at her...for students it meant normal...but she knew what he exactly meant...

k: aapko aapki galti kab pata chala?

rey: galti karne ke theek ek din baad...

k: toh aane mei itni deri kyun...

she asked innocently...

he wanna hug her ri8 now...but he cant...

rey: haan ...time ne saath nahi diya...but i tried...

k: par aap late aaye ho...bohut deri kardi...

she was becoming emotional ...finally she covered...

k: i mean class adha ghanta pehle hi strt ho chuka hai...so ur late...

rey: saja keliye tayyar hun...

rahul: toh aapko bhi meri hamesha ki saja milegi...

he said smiling...

kriya was too shocked to react to his cmnt...

rey: kaisi saja...

lata: bench pe khade hona...class khatam hone tak...

rey: rey looked at her...

rey: ok...

he went and stood on the last bench...kriya was just looking at him...

kavya: madam...wo mujhe proof samaj mei nahi aaya...plzz aap phir se explain karengi?

kriya came to senses...

kr: huh?

she looked at kavya...and then at him who was standing and smiling at her...

k: haan...

_kriya ab kuch nahi bol sakti...saare bache hai...they need ur class focus..._

from then she never looked at him...just went with her teaching/...rey was just seeing her and taking in her image as much as possible...

_bohut badi hogayi..saree...it suits her well...perfect hai ...y not meri baatcutter jo hai..._

he went in his thoughts...all were watching the drama from the window...they smiled at them...their cuteness...the way rey was taking the punishment...the way she was stealing his glances...all made them smile...swyam was crying seeing her hugging sharon sidewards who was smiling for her bestfrnd...

finallly the class completed...that was the class for day...and more over she was their class teacher...

she sat on the chair and started correcting the hw books as everyone left...finally rey closed the door and windows and stood at the door looking at her with a sweet smile and his hands croseed at his chest...

she was correcting and without looking up she asked...

k: sach mei aapko kab pata chala...

rey: tabhi jo maine pehne bola...

k: toh kyun nahi aaye pehle?

she asked looking down but still tears started...

r: maine dhoondha...tum hi gayab hogayi...

k: toh upar upar dhoondh ke chod denge kya ...aur dhoondh na chahiye tha/...

r: arey...

k: arey kya...galti aapki hai...

she looked at him as tears flowed...

r: toh?/

to to was crying...

k: saja milegi...

r: kya...

k: 20 sit ups...

r: typical teacher bangayi...

he took 20 sit ups ...she was smiling while crying on getting him back...

finally he complete...

r: khush?

k: abhi ek aur saja baaki hai?

he was confused...

r: ab meri kya galti hai...

k: haina...sbase badi galti...aapki galti ...mujhse pyaar karna...

she said as tears flowed even more fast...

r: toh saja? he asked cutely...

k: zindagi bhar mujhe jhelna...

r: agar saja aisi ho...toh i wish ki mai har pal ye galti karoon aur iss lifetime mei kitne pal hote hai aur utne janmon tak mujhe yahi saja mile...

k: par aapne bohut der kardi...

crying lyk a kid...rubbing her eyes...

r: maine tere paas aane mei der kardi...ab tum mat karna plzzz...

he said taking a deep breath...

she cried hard and ran into his arms...

r: i love u...

kriya pulled back looked down and blushed...

r: i dnt get the reply...

k: u know it...

r: but i wanna hear...

k: aane mei itni der kiya...ab wait karo...

r: arey...

k: i want a tight hug...

r: always available...

he hugged her tight and they stod there crying...finally they came out all smiley smiley...

shravan ran and hugged her tight...kriya was shocked and tried to back off but his grip was tight...

rey was smiling...seeing him she got confused...

shr: bhabhi aap kaise ho? im glad finally aapko mil raha hun...

she looked at rey wide mouthed..._rey ka bhai?_

sh: shravan leave her...bchari ko jeene do...

he pulled back...

k: rey aapka ek bhai bhi...?

r: nahi woh sharon ki long lost brother hai...

kriya smiled at shravan and he too grinned back...

sh: toh welcome back my best rival...

sharon greeted...kriya ran and hugged her...

then one by one everyone hugged her...but one person didnt move...swayam...

she went to him...

k: swayam...

he looked at her a distusting type face and left...

she looked back at rey with tears...

r: mai tumse aur ek min door nahi reh paaya...he had gone throug soo much...dnt worry tym lagega...

kriya looked at ey with a crying face...rey smiled and hugged her...

r: bestfrnd hai...cant u try hard to get ur bestfrnd back?

he whispered in her ears...she smiled and went to swayam...

k: swayam im sorry...

sw: just leave...

k: swayam plzz...

sw: plzz leave...

this continued for sometime...finally swayam slapped her...all were shocked...

she looked at him crying...

rey came front but swayam said...

rey: swayam ye tu...

sw: none of ur bussiness rey...ye meri bestfrnd aur mere beech ki baat...

rey didnt feel hurt but felt bad for her...he stood there wishing everything to turn ri8 soon...

sharon too went front as she knew his anger...

sh: swyam tum ye...

sw: sharon agar tumhe bhi tappad khane hai toh beech mei bolna...infact koi bhi...

he barked...

k: sorry...

sw: that meant 4r u too...

k: i know...

sw: then shut up...

k: no...

sw: y?*shouted*

k: coz ur my bestfrnd...

sw: ye baat tumhari mooh se achi nahi lagti...

k: swayam im really sorry...

sw: *lost his temper* kya sorry haa? pata hai tumhe kitna shame feel kiya tha ki when i realised meri bestfrnd mujhse apni sab se badi sorrow share nahi karpayi...pata hai kaisa laga jab uski boyfriend mujhe meri friend ki crush maan raha tha ek din tak...

k: *crying hard* im sorry...really ...mai kisiko baandh ke rakhna nahi chahti thi...

sw: i missed u dammit...

k: mee to...

sw: then y r standing there stupid ...dumbo...

she ran into his arms...he cried hard...finally he pulled back...sharey were hugging each other sidewards seeing them...

sw: ab meri bestfrnd meri saath hai...mai nahi jalne wala...

all laughed...

all were gng to kriya 's home when they heard a thud...

yeah its taani...thats when kriya noticed her...

shravan ran to help her but swyam hopped in and pulled her up...

kriya looked at the...taani shravan and swayam and was hell confused and looked at rey...

rey smiled and said...

rey: taani...swayam ki behan...shravan pyaar karta hai usse...but swayam ...being as a typical brother...behan ke aaya ...toh haddi thod doonga...

kriya giggled...shravan pouted and came to kriya...coz he already begged everyone...but no use...

shr: bhabhi deko na...

k: tum ye kyun nahi kehte...jab tak aap apni behan ko meri gf nahi banate tab tak aap meri behan ki bf nahi bansakte...

r: haan after all sharon wont go against u...she will fulfil every wish of her long lost brother...

sw: what the...

k: swayam chill...dnt be that typical...he really loves her ri8...toh problem kya hai?

sw: yaar par meri behan...

k: swayam...usne limits toh cross nahi ki na...

she paused and looked at rey...he nodded saying never...

k: toh kya problem hai...door mat unko...door hone ka dard mai jaanti hun...

thats it it hit him...kyun na kare...soo emotional that too she said...and it was her first wish after many years ...how can he say no...

sw: theek hai...i accept...

in excitement shravan came to hug taani but got a glare from swayam and stepped back...all headed to kriyas house...

kriyaansh were walking front...the gang at the back looking at them...they were still the teens...their love is still innocent...

rey once tried to keep his hand around her shoulder but she slowly shoved off...then after somtime he slightly tried catching her hand...she looked at him and blushed...( like in shaam bhi)

all smiled at their innocent...their llhh was broken when all coughed hard...they left their hands and rushed to her house...


	5. Chapter 5

kriya followed by rey went to her house...it was a small house...but cute one...and long sticks tied together as fencing...she opened that wooden gate... (specially i love those types...hehe meri naani ki ghar pe waisa hi hota hai... )rey looked at that pice of wooden gate lifted it slowly and shaked it slightly...

rey: kriya ye toh bohut weak hai I mean ghar ki gate aisa?

kriya: rey...ye village hai

rey: phir bhi...

rey was abt to say when she heard...

person: beta wapas aagayi? itni der kyun hui? waise ye sab koun?

from the neighbour house...

kriya: baba(she means like papa) wo...wo ye rey hai aur ye swayam...ye shravan ..sharon ki behan...etc etc

she said pointing to each when she took their name...he gave an understanding look and surprised too...

baba: beta raat ko khane keliye dhaba mei leke aajana...tab baat karenge..

he knew she needs sometime with them...so he didnt rush to meet them

she got up and saw that she was sleeping under that big tree...she was somewhere in a village ...it was bright...all were looking at her confused but walking away coz she looked too tired and none ever tried to wake her up...she straightened herself...she left everything...but what would she be dng now?

_aakhir mai hoon kaha?_

she looked around...it was a big village infact...ppl moving around with their works...and children filled the empty streets ...she smiled seeing them playing innocently laughing and chasing and shouting when a poor girl her eyes blindfolded was trying to catch them...

she sat comfortably letting her legs down and touch the earth...she looked down as she felt the ground...she gave a smile...she folded her arms and rubbed her hands on the coat ...she turned left and kissed her shoulder... *it means the coat* she smiled and removed that coat ...she was in simple jeans and a blue tank top...she toom her bag and placed the coat in it and closing it she stood up...

_mai aapki pyaar mei jee sakti hun rey... itni bhi kamzor nahi hun ki apne aap jee na paun... love u rey...miss u mom..._

she let out a sigh...finally gathering her bag she headed along the streets...but none were lyk she could go and speak...she was confused but hungry too...

she walked some distance and saw a punjabi dhaba...she walked there placed her bag aside and went up to wash her face and all...it was a very nice place...it was lonely and a green beauty around ...she felt herself relaxing with the nature...after freshening up she came and sat when a little boy came and asked...

boy: kya chahiye aapko?

kriya: bohut bhook lagi hai..garma garam aloo ke parathe milenge kya?

boy: ji kitne chahiye?

kriya: tee...nahi nahi do...

she said...the boy went away

kriya: teen khayegi toh moti hojayegi... tab aur khana padega ...aur paise jyaada lagenge...aur tumhare paas jyaada paisa nahi hai...

she spoke to herself...soon she was served the food...she ate slowly enjoying her food after a long gap of whole 1 day...that pice of food felt heaven to her...but yeah it reminded of her mother too...a drop rolled down which she wiped away...after completing a man who was gng into the dhaba asked...

person: aur kuch chahiye beta?

kriya: ji aap?

she asked he just entered and was asking ...

person: ye dhaba mera hai beta...*in his pinjabi accent*

kriya: oh sorry...aur thanks maine peth bar khaliya...umm...wo...kya mai waha aaram kar sakti hun?

she asked pointing a cot under a lone tree at the corner most of the dhaba...

baba: haan beta...ek dum reh sakti ho...

she paid the bill and went to the cot and sat on it ...

baba was looking at her at tyms...

she was all gloomy gloomy and was looking at the hills... *imagine dhaba on hill and back of it a valley*

he noticed whole day..she didnt come for lunch too...just lost in her thoughts...finally at night he took a plate filled with food ... and went to her...

he sat on the cot and called her...but no responce...so he placed his hand on her shoulder and shaked her slightly...

baba: puttar?

kriya: huh..haa...

she came out of thoughts and looked at him and then around...

kriya: shit fir se raat hogaya? ab kaha jaun?

baba: kaha jaun matlab aapki ghar nahi beta?

kriya: wo...wo...

baba: dekho beta ho sakta hai kabhi kabhi ajnabi hi tumhari dukh kam kare...so mujhe bol sakti ho tu bhi toh beti jaise ho...

he caressed her hair...she smiled...she was craving for love...her mothers...reys love...swayams love...her frnds love...and every kind of love...his pyaar bhari baat melted her...she broke down finally letting herself out and said him everything blindly believing him...his eyes moistned...

baba: bas ..ab aur mat rona..pata nahi rab iss pari jaisi bachi ke saaath aisa kardiya...par koi nahi rab pe vishwaas rakh sab theek hojayega...ab ye paani peelo...

he handed water ...she too drank water when she heard...

_ : oh ji kaha ho?

his wife noticed him and came to him..he gestured her to wait and she patiently waited...

baba: ye khana khao mai abhi aaya...

kriya: nahi...itne paise nahi hai mere paas...bus ki charge keliye chahiye...

he heart pained...

baba: apni maa jab khana padosti hai tab bhi paise deti ho kya beta nahi na? ab hao...aur haa...jo chahe khao...peth bhar ke...

he caressed her hair and left when she simply ate ...

he took his wife aside and said everything to her to which she cried...she went to kriya and chit chatted with her for long tym and at closing tym they manaofied kriya and toom her to hme and made her live in their second house which was just vacant...

from that day kriya became close to them and finally when he came to know she is well educated he advised her to work as teacher thinking it would help her get out of the depression

*bohut filmy hogaya na? par chalega...har work kaise jhelte ho waise hi jhel lo*

she smiled how he can understand her and went in...the entrance was low...rey was looking around as this was first tm ever he is seeing a village but banged his head into the entrace...

all giggled when kriya rubbed his forehead and lead him inside...

all followed in...the ceiling unlike the entrance was high...it was simply in white colour ...they looked around...two small rooms and a kitchen...and a back door ...which led to washroom...and they were in middle of hall...kriya walked into one room and came with two mats and two blankets...

rey: toh chale?

all looked at him instantly and burst out laughing...

sw: budhu wo hamare baitne ki tayyari kar rahi hai...haa le jaa use jaldi par thodi toh sabar rakh bhai...

all laughed again when rey pouted and kriya smiled at his cuteness...

swayam helped her to spread the mats and then the sheets on the mats...as they were only two chairs...

all literally fell on it coz they are really tired of all the roamings...

kria: mai abhi coffe laati hun...

sh: wait mai bhi aati hun...

sharon said getting up and extending hand asking kriya to help her...kriya too helped her but all were shocked...

sh: guys plzz...aur din mujhe villian mat banao...

all smiled at this and krisha went into the kitchen when the rest chit-chatted ...

sh: toh batao kria ...kya kya kiya tune ? i mean kyun aagayi aise? u know jitna bhi enemy hun u could have contacted and met me...mai itni bhi buri nahi hun...we could have solved ..milke...but y and how? yaha kaise aur aise... long hair...saree?

sharon finally let out all her qsns in most smallest way possible...

kriya smiled at the change of situations...she explained patiently with a small smile handing all the required things to sharon who was listening carefully and preparing the coffee...

finally after all girly talk they both came out to see all lying lyk buffaloes...

sh: guys...snacks ready...

all looked up at them...kriya came with coff's when sharon came with a big plate filled with samosas...all sat straight and krisha joined the circle kriya beside rey and sharon beside her and swayam beside her finally completing the circle...all took their coffee and were chatting and eating and driking when one was silent...and another was just staring at her...

she sipped her coffe silently lost in her own world...suddenly a smile crept over her face soon pain took that place...rey touched her shoulder which brought her back to earth and realised that by now everyone was seriously looking at her...she smiled and started a conversation...

after a hell lot of days...nah yrs she was laughing hard...literally rofled on nicky bro's jokes...their pouts and cute anger on rey which symbolised their bromance...rey being rey always shooed them off making kriya laugh more hard...

they shared their 5 yrs with her...and viha ki teasing...and neha and vicky ka ring khareedh ne ka puraan...which the girls listned intrested when boys kept a disgusting face...

all were talking when rey simply got up and walked away with hands in pockets...he walked into one of the room...he found all books and everything there...he concluded it was her study room...he went into another room...it was her bedroom...a small and cute bed...with a simple matress...nothing attractive in that but her maintainance made it look perfect...a smile spread unknown and he walked around...evrything is perfect except a odd thing on the bed on the pillow...the whole bed is in white but it was in black...he took it and was shocked that it was his coat...yeah she daily uses it...

he kissed the coat and kept it back and traced the bed...and then to her sarees...and then to her bag which contained old dresses ...and thats it..she dnt have his pic...but she has her moms pic...which hanged on the wall above the head of bead with a medium sized frame...she and her mother while kriya shouting into her moms ears and smriti closing her eys close ...that pic was click by her aunt...

he stood in front and smiled when his image reflected on the fame where kriya stood...he laughed shaked his head and looked more...her dairy which made him know her life ...but he read some imp pages which she had folded and kept...and first among them was miss u mom wala and then sorry rey wala

he placed it and went back...kriya is coming from kitchen and thought of drinking water from the pot aside and went to it and rey too went...but they two were abt to clash when they flinched back...

app pehle

tumpehle ka naatak chala thodi der baad and both finally sighed that the other wont agree and forwarded their hands just hers on glass and his on hers...

both instantly looked at each other LLHH...

all coughed silently...kriyaansh came back to senses and rey took water and offered her..


	6. Chapter 6

"ahem ahem"all coughed when both left hands….as glass was abt to fall rey caught it….he filled it and gave it to her…she looked up confused and said..

K: pehle aap…

R: shh!

He was tired of this game so he shed her placing his finger on her lips which led to another eyelock

(eww I hate these old movies meri dimaag ki batti uda di…)

Vi: oh mere pyaare premikon….aakhon mei baad mei doobna pehle jaldi peeke lao hume bhi pyaas lagi hai

All laughed at this

he realised and pulled his hand back muttering a sorry….

The gang who was watching all these looked at each other and covered their mouths not to laugh hard… rey handled the glass to her…..she silently drank half and gave it to him….he looked at glass and at her .

K: aapko nahi peena? *confused*

R: nahi..nahi…peena haina..

Toh app peeke glass leke aayiye mai ye leke jaati hun…she handed him the glass and took the pot with her ..he smiled and then bet his head .and drank the water and followed her….

K: guys saath baj gaye mai fresh hoke aati hun hum dhaba chalte hai…baba wait karenge…unhe theek 8 baje khaane ki aadat hai…..

All nodded….she went into her room to take her dress etc when she heard voices…she went out….everyone was at gate and baba who saw her spoke…

Baba: kriya mai inhe apne saath leke jaata hun tum jaldi aajana theek hai…

K: theek hai baba….

She closed the door took her clothes and went for bath…

Baba: waise beta aap mei se rey koun hai?

He asked on the way…

Sw: ji wo ghar mei hi hai usne bola kriya ke saath aayega

Baba: haa theek hai…

Here as she thought she was alone at home she as usual tied the lehanga to the top and entered the house tying her wet hair with towel …

And here the great Reyaansh was lying on the bed looking at the ceiling and dreaming and smiling on getting back his life…..for sure he wont forget this day

She came in murmering to herself something when he sprang up seeing her lyk dat….

As soon as she saw him she got struck to her place….she quickly loosened her hair and covered her bare shoulders with the towel…but someone is already lost in her….

As he took steps towards her ..her heartbeats fastened…how much he missed her this blush!

He reached her and took the towel around her making her look at him in disbelief…

He walked around stood behind her and slowly tied the towel to her hair .all the tym both having goosebumps…he lost totally in her and she totally unable to move and react….finally he placed a sweet kiss on her wet shoulder making both shudder …..the sparks and the flames before five years b/w them are still the same….its just that they are apart and they are hurt ….except this nothing had changed b/w them especially their love for each other which instead it was hell more than before..but they are still the same innocent cute lovers they used to be …

He slowly turned her towards him cupped her face and was abt to kiss her when his mobile rang…both flinched back and looked away awkwardly!

R: m,….mai hall mei rehta hun….tum tayyar hoke aajao..

He said for which he got just a hmm in response and he literally ran out to avoid the situation…

R: hello*irritated*

Sw: kyun koi imp scene disturb kiya? *chuckle*

R: shut up dude aisa uch nahi ho raha..

Sw: achaaa? Nahi ho raha?

He teased again…

Sw: theek hai dude jaldi aaona…

Rey: yup kriya tayyar hojaye tab aajayenge kk bye..

Sw: itni jaldi rakhne ki?

Rey: swayam!

Sw: haha…jaldi aa….

He cut the call….

Rey slightly blushed remembering their intimacy fews mins back..finally as door opened he turned around just to find his beauty simply and beautifully drapped in a skyblue and white saree…she looked just lyk and angel…he grinned lost in her when a blush crept on her cheeks…he grinned wide as she walked to him..

K: ?

Rey: !

He pointed on her face…

K: kya? She asked confused…

He straightened her bindi and said

Rey: cross tha…

They shared a smile and he signalled her to go and he will follow and slid his hands in his pocket when it clicked..

R: kria…mai volute bed pe bhool gaya abhi lata hun ..

She nodded and went out as he went in..he was thinking how his life was changed…

_Mai wapas apni baatcutter ke saath hun! And ab wo confirm meri hi hogi..zindagi bhar keliye…am I this lucky?_

He went out ruffling his hand in his hair when his smile vanished…

As he went in she came out just to see that stupid gang again ..vinay! son the sarpanch ….but totally opposite to him… thinks none can go against his wish as his dad is the sarpanch… from day one he had a crush on kriya….he was all the tym back of her …*but yeah he is a gud guy *…..as he saw rey catch kriya's hand while they were gng to her house his blood boiled…

K: tum?

Vi: ji haan teacher ji hum!

K: yaha kya kar rahe ho? Maine tumhe bola na mere ghar ke aas paas aana bhi mat…

V: kya kare teacher ji aana toh pada..hum ne suna ki koi aagaya aapkeliye?

K: kya?

V: wahi aapkeliye koi aur par hum aapko samjhane aaye ki aapkeliye toh hum hamesha the..

K: bakwaas band karo aur jao yaha se….

V: aise jaaye teacher ji …5 saal se hum aapke peeche pade hai aur aaj koi aake aapko leke jaaye toh hum chup chap dekhte rahe ? aapko hum aaj apni patni banake rahenge….

As he moved front to catch her rey came out of house ruffling his hand in his hair…

K: paas aane ki himmat bhi mat karna…

V: teacher ji .aap ye samjhti kyun nahi aap sirf hamare hai aur hum aapke …

He was abt to touch her hand when a strong arm pulled her by waist …..no credits for guessing

Kriya looked up to see rey gripping her possessively and glaring at vinay… she blushed thinking he will fight and say filmy dialouges and take her away possessively and blushingly she looked up at him who was ri8 now almost glaring her ….she looked at him confused…

R: aise kya dekh rahi ho…waise clear me one thing…tum bhaag ke kyun aayi?

K: bhaag ke? *confused*

R: haan bhaag ke…..mujhse door honeki depression mei ya apne deewane badane keliye?

K: kya?

R: haan… *he left her and went back and said with action* uss din shivam ki party mei itni *hands on his thys* choti choti kapde pehan ke sab ko apna deewana banaya aur ab ye saadi pehanke bhi ? aakhir teri problem kya hai? Mai Reyaansh Singhania,…..the dude! I mean hazaron laakhon ladkiyan marti hai mujhpe use fasaliya tune ..mai khaafi nahi hun kya? U know kitna jealousy feel hoti hai jab …

She cut him

K: wait? Aa….aapka matlab…aapka matlab maine aapko fasaya? *fuming* *rey looked innocently at her* for ur kind info mai ye batadun ki pehle aap aayete mere paas….aapne mere khareeb aane ki koshish ki….aapko mai pasand aayi….aap mere peeche pade ….uske baad mujhe aap pasand aaye….aur aap bol rahe ho ki maine …..i mean maine aapko fasaya?agar itni ladkiyan peeche hai toh mai kyun ? jayiye abhi bhi aayenge laakhon ladkiyan aapkeliye unme se jitney chahiye utne ko shaadi karlijiye ya kuch bhi mujhe kya? Huh!

She turned to go when rey called her..

R: arey mera matlab….

K: bas…and dnt u dare to come near me REYAANSH SINGHANIA…

She left from there fuming…

R: arey arey meri baat toh…hey universe ji help me….iska gussa? NO WAYS!

V: tumhari himmat kaise hui meri teacher ji ko gussa karne ki…

Vinay who never knew abt aur dear hero placed his hand on reys shoulder and asked but poor soul got a straight punch on his face…..

R: ye meri kriya ko "meri teacher ji"kehne keliye…

Again he puched in his stomach…

R: ye usse tang karne keliye …

He was abt to punch again when someone stopped rey..he looked back to find baba there..

Baba: rey..ye kya kar rahe ho?

R: kisiko kuch samajh mei nahi aaya toh samjha raha hun..

Rey glared at vinay who was ri8 now feared…

*I already said ri8 vinay is a good guy*

Baba: oye tu yaha kya kar raha hai? Maine bola na meri beti ki ghar kea as paas bhi mat dikhna …

V: sardar ji ye..ye koun?

Baba: haha…..ye? acha toh isiliye maar kha rahe ho? Arey isse door hone ke dukh mei hi kriya bhaag ke aagayi ghar se…samjhe…donon ek doosre se pyaar karte hai kriya ki yaha aane se pehle se wo bhi bohut jyaada…

V: sach… :O

Baba: haha….rey beta chale bohut der horahi hai sab intezaar kar rahe hai…

R: ji…

They walked away leaving a confused+shocked vinay….

All were waiting for kriyaansh when they saw a fuming kriya enter the dhaba that too alone…swayam burst out laughing as he knows that rey had done something and kriya was angry on him….who can know these two lovebirds more than him? Sharon and rest looked at him confused….he covered his mouth with hand….

Taani: kya hua bhai?

Sh: haan swayam hua kya hai?

Sw: arey ….pata chalega thodi der mei…..bohut funny cheez honewala hai….talwar toh aagayi …ab bali ki bakra kaha hai?

He said laughing hard and looking at gate…..

All looked at him confused….

Soon kriya reached them and they questioned her abt her being irritated for which said she is fine….soon swayam saw rey along with baba…..

Sw: aagaya bali ka bakra…..

He said laughing hard when he got a glare from kriya…

She got that he understood that she is angry on rey…

Rey slowly reached them and said…

Rey: hey guys! Hi kriya!

*with a stupid smile for which he got a glare*

Rey: kriya sorry na actually…

Soon kriya saw the sarpanch and many ppl entering the dhaba and a man …..as she looked at them the sarpanch called her….

Sarpanch: kriya beta ye vijay ji hai ..maine bataya ta na jo humare madat karne aane wale hai…wahi hai..

Kriya: ji ne bohut kuch bataya aapke bare mein…

Soon the gang reached there … rey spoke in between

Rey: kriya meri baat suno actually wo…

Kriya glared at him

Ps: she dnt know that its rey's dad .everyone said vijay .so she doesn't know his full name…

K: *murmered to rey* for gods sake chup rahiye…

K: *smile* sorry sir….waise mai aapki bohut dinon se intezaar kar rahi hun if u dnt mind can I speak a few mins with u?

Ranvijay: sure…

K: chaliye sir.. wahan baitke baatein kare?

Ranvijay nodded

K: chaliye….sarpanch ji aap bhi….

She took them to a cot and everyone sat there…and a girl offered water to all…

K: sir actually mujhe pata hai ki..

R: kriya listen to me….

Rey as usual as vijay is his dad he sat beside kriya and started appolozising …and ranvijay who understood that kriya didn't recognise him smiled and also at the way his son is back of this girl…..he could clearly say how much this girl means to rey as he was not bothering abt anything when she is not talking to him… he could imagine what his son was gng through these yrs ….yeah he saw rey crying…but now he got to know actually how much this girl means to his son…..

K: rey please..*gritting teeth and faking a smile at vijay!*

K: sir actually yaha ki bache bohut sharp hai I can guarantee u…..mujhe pata hai ki aap village me road aur sabko television dene wale ho…..par sir aap poori villagekeliye ek tv rakhiye sab ek saath dekhlenge par if u dnt mind wo school theek kardenge ….maine bohut saare govt requests bheje hai but aas usual no use….mujh laga aap karsakte ho….sorry agar..

Vijay: oh no no bte ….nothing lyk dat….dnt worry I will take care of every small thing…..this village is somewhat precious to me…actually special…

She looked at him confused when he smiled contendently…..rey got his words…..he knew what was gng on in his dad's mind… he was very happy that rey got back his love in this village and thus this became special to him….rey too smiled…..

K: I dnt know what did u meant by special but im glad ki aap iss village ko develop karne wale ho..thanks a lot sir…..

Vijay: u r welcome beta ye aapki gaun hai? I mean aap toh pade likhe lag rahe ho?

He asked wantedly…kriya became mum as rey looked at her sadly….kriya looked down trying to give a smile….

Sarpanch: vijay ji ye beti hamari gaun ki nahi thi...paach saal pehle aayi th par kuch hi samay mein hamari apnon mei se ek bangayi….

Vijay: aap yaha aaye kyun beta?

She looked at him doubtful coz she could sense that it was a completely unexpected

Rey: u ok?

Vijay: ye ladka koun hai beta?

Kriya glared at rey and answered…

Kriya: chodiye sir koi wastefellow hai …

Rey:

Vijay: waise I didn't introduce myself ri8?

She smiled still confused and the whole gang along with rey who got what was gng on smiled…

Vijay: myself RANVIJAY SINGHANIA!...

Kriya's head shot up as soon as she heard this name ….

Rey: no baap no problem… iski baap nahi toh mere baap aake bardenge…

Police: tera baap koun hai..

Rey: Ranvijay Singhania..

Police: oh…mumbai ki still merchant ki beta hai tu?

Kriya gulped slightly and looked at vijay and smiled nervously and

Kriya: Namaste un…*cough * uncle…

Vijay: thankgod thappad nahi maara…

Kriya looked at him shocked and nodded a no..

Vijay: wo kya haina …mujhe laga ki jab tumhe ye pata chalega ki mai iss wastefellow ka baap hunt oh tum mujhe tappad marogi…

Kriya nodded a no nervously when rey whinned and pouted

Rey: dad!

Vijay: haha…kaisi ho beta?

He asked caressing her hair…..

Kriya: ji …wo…..mai….

Vijay: arey daro mat

Kriya: sorry uncle ….maine aapke bete ko ..

Vijay: arey no problem…..mujhe pata hai ki ….yeh wastefellow hai..

Rey: hawww! Dad this is not done…..mai aapka beta hun…

Vijay: arey ja ja …meri baat kaha sun raha hai tu aaj kal …hamesha bas teri saasuma ki baatein sunta hai…

This was another blow for kriya…she knew she was the only girl in reys life and sasuma? Then it would be her mom ofcourse….from the tym she met rey she was feeling guilty for leaving her mom alone and now it reached heights…

K: ji….mai aapkeliye khana leke aati hun…

Sarpanch: toh hum chalte hai….

Vijay: arey aap bhi humare saath…

Sarpanch : ji aaj nahi…..

Vijay: arey aise kaise aapko rukhna padega…

Sarpanch: aap bohut ziddi hai…

Kriya gave a fake smile which was not gone unnoticed by reyam ….they looked at each other confused…

Abhi: bhai…..bhabhi is soo beautiful..

Abhi whispered in rey's ears…

Rey: stick ur eyes to taani .samjhe?

Abhi: haha…..lol bhai wo bhabhi hai bhi na…

Rey smiled slightly at himself…

Soon all were served food and kriya was standing at a side as the sarpanch and ranvijay ,sardar everyone was eating and the gang ….they were in their usual legpulling and scoldings…

After 10 mins…

Sh: rey….kria kaha hai?

Rey looked here and there and said…..

Rey: mai abhi dekh ke aata hun…

All nodded as rey left….it was dark ….somewhere inside he started to fear as she was alone in dark…..hmm …..may be its called destiny...dark reminds him of her as she is feared of dark and it reminds her of him as everytym he used to protect her from dark ….he was abt to cross the place where his dad was sitting when sardar called him…

Baba: kaha jaa rahe ho beta?

Rey: ji aapne kriya ko dekha?

Baba: wo…acha…nahi hai kya aapke saath ….ek min…hey chotu..

A small boy came running..

Baba: chotu inhe kriya tak leke jao..

Chotu : ji..chaliye…

Rey was totally confused …that boy took him to a place…..far there was a lanthern hanged to the tree …he could just get that …it was a cliff…the end of cliff and then that deep valley and far away almost away from the reach of lantherns light was seen the silhouette of a person sitting hugging their knees…almost at the end of cliff….that boy pointed and said there she was and left to find his work….

Chotu: dhyaan se jayiyega pehli baar aaye hai aur wo bhi andhere mei…

Rey nodded as the boy left and he pulled out his mobile for a bit of light…he walked to her and silently sat beside….she was looking front…he knew that she noticed him…he simply sat quite waiting for her to speak… after a gap of 10 mins she spoke…

K: aap chalejayiye rey…

She spoke looking front…rey too replied looking front…

R: aise kaise? Sab tumhari wait kar rahe hai….sab chahte hai ki hum sab milke khana khaye…agar mai akela gaya toh mujhe kha jayenge…

He gave a short laugh at his statement…

K: mai uski baat nahi kar rahi hun rey.. mai aapke saath wapas nahi aaungi…aap chalejayiye…..mujhe bhool jayiye….aur…m…maa ko batayiye mat ki aap mujhse mile the…

This left rey dumb and fuming…after a long he spoke slowly…

Rey: chodke chalajaun? 5 saal se pagalon ki tarah tujhe dhoodh raha tha tera intezaar kar raha tha aur jab tum mil gayi mai tujhe chod ke jaun?

He said looking deep into the valley…..

K: rey…plzzz meri baat samajhiye..mai jise bhi chahti hun wo mujhse dur ho rahe hai… unke paas rehke bhi dur horahe hai sab…..mai dur reh ke unke dil ke paas reh sakti hun…par unke paas rehke dur nahi reh sakti rey….bilkul nahi….kyunki…..mujhse aur nahi hoga rey…agar wapas aane ke baad aisa kuch hua toh…I cant bear it…sach me…5 saal ke baad bhi mai usme se wapas nahi aaparahi hun….uske saath ek aur matlab….mai mar jaungi…

She broke down crying hard finally giving the chance to that lonely place to see her tears…to hear her cry…to see her letting out…

And the next instant she was there where she always wanted to be….

Rey: I promise u wapas aisa kabhi nahi hoga…haa uss din galti kardi maine…par itna bhi wastefellow nahi hun mai…

He said pouting….she looked up and laughed slightly b/w tears…..with him along with her….

K: sorry! Wo maine aise hi bola ki aap…..

Rey: ur welcome*sarcastically* mere dad bhi tere saath de rahe hai…

She smiled and hugged him and looked into the valley *dark :P *

Rey: waise ek baat batao…ye sab achanak kyun? Aisa kyun soch rahi ho? Kahin reason wo nahi jo mai soch raha hun?

She pulled back and looked at him confused….

Rey: mom!

She stiffened at the very word and looked away….

Rey: toh mai sahi tha…u r feeling guilty and tumhe lagta hai mom tumse gussa hongi…ri8?

Kriya nodded slightly looking down…

Rey: obviously dhaantenge ….she has ri8 …..am I ri8?

She nodded…

Rey: toh? She is still waiting for u kriya… she is waiting for her child…wapas chalo…aur sad nahi dekh sakta mai unhe….

K: *sniff* kaisi hai mom? Waise aap mom se touch mei ho?

Rey: touch mai nahi….meri saath hi rehti hai…aur bohut achi hai…..bas tumhe bohut yaad karti hai….

K: sach mei aapke saath hi rehti hai? *big smile* mai bohut buri hun na unhe akela chod diya…. Aaj tak sab kuch mereliye kar rahi thi aur maine..

Rey: shhh! Tum bohut achi ho…

He said cupping her face…..she smiled shyly looking down….

Rey: waise….tum yaha …andhere mei? Dar nahi lagta?

K: dar? Naahh…ab toh ye mujhe pasand aane lagi…

Rey: really? Tumhe samajhne mei ek baar galti kar sakta hun kriya har baar nahi…..

He said looking at her…to which she hugged him tight…

K: dar toh bohut lagta hai rey…..par yeh andhera hi mujhe aapki bohut jyaada yaad dilate hai…*sniff*

He hugged her as tight as he could and comforted her as she nuzzled closer for the warmth and protection she always got only in his arms…how much she missed this one…she sighed contendly when he kissed her forehead…..

*BOOM!*

Both sprang apart and the gang burst out laughing…

Sh: hum waha wait kar rahe hai aur tum log yaha hug kar rahe ho?

Sim: leave it na Sharon…..itne saalon baad mile hai

Neha: romance toh karni padegi na….

All laughed when two blushed to deep…all pulled them and finally had their dinner laughing pulling each other legs etc etc

Baba: aap kab jane wale ho wapas?

Vijay: ji soch raha hun kal ya parso niklun….mere aadmi rahenge mai beech beech mei aake dektaa rahunga/…

Baba: ji aap sab ki dhyaan rakhoge hume uski koi chinta nahi….waise kal aap apne saath kriya ko bhi leke jaa rahe hona?

Vijay: ji maaf kijiye par leke toh jaunga hi….ye donon bohut saal alag reh chuke hai…ab jab sab chahte hai ki ye ek hojaye tab inhe alag rakhna….mujhe nahi lagta hai ki ye sahi hoga…

Baba: aap leke jayiye….haan bura toh lagta hai par mai use aise khush ….haste hue dekhna chahta hun…

Sarpanch: haan kriya ne humareliye bohut kuch kiya….meri ek vinti hai aap parso nikliyega….kriya ne humare liye itna kiya toh humari beti ki vidayi toh hume kuch karna padega na….

Vijay: agar aaplog aise chahte ho toh theek hai….

Baba: yeh toh khushi ki baat hai!

Sarpanch : toh kal ki intezaar hai mujhe…

All were laughing and eating when someone called kriya…

V: teacher ji!

Kriya looked back to find vinay standing there …..

K: tum yaha?

Rey: tum yaha kya kar rahe ho?

Rey asked pulling his watch back ready to punch him…vinay folded hands and stepped back and spoke feared..

V: mai toh teacher ji ko unki phone dene aaya hun….waha gir gaya…

Kriya took it with a slight smile and thanked him..

V: koi baat nahi behan ji…

This shook kriya and her head shot up at vinay…

K: b...behan ji? *with utter disbelief*

V: ji…behan ji…..aap plzz jija ji ko kahiye na gussa na karne ko

At this kriya got what would have happened…..

K: tum jao mai dekhlungi….

After vinay left kriya glared at rey when swayam burst out but got a glare from kriyaansh…

K: aapne use maara?

Rey: ma…..maine? nahi toh…

K: jhoot mat boliye…swayam ne bataya mujhe ki uss din bhi aapne uss ladke ko maara… aur aaj ise? Matlab wo sab mujhe waha se bhagane keliye bola?

Rey thought it was the ri8 tym to clear the MU so he nodded happily…

K: matlab…mujhe pata hai…..aapko laga ki aap mujhe waha se bhagayenge aur baad mei ye reason de sakte hai isiliye aapne socha kyun na jo bhi man mai hai wo bolde? Mauka ko kyun chode ri8? Haina?

Rey: * thingking* hey unverseji! Ye kaha ki logic laati hai har baat pe…

Rey: arey aisa nahi hai kriya…..

K: aisa hi hai…..

Sh: kya hua kriya?

Vish: haan dude itna kyun gussa kar rahi ho?

Kriya explained them everything…

Ne: u not minding it kriya…..saare ladke hote hi aise…

Boys: what?

Sh: what what? She is ri8!

Kriya: huh!

*imagine boys faces…*


	7. Chapter 7

chalo girls ye boys hamesha aisa hi karte hai...galti unki aur saara blame humpe..huh! lets go I am hungry ..." sharon hissed looking at swayam when poor he looked at her confused at what wrong he had done and then glared at rey...

Rey pouted as all the girls decided to leave and the boys glared at him...but as soon as the girls turned around Rey pulled Kriya by her arm and bought her face to face to him! She never did say a word in the whole argument..

"I swear... I didn't mean it "Rey said with all honesty and pain... he can't take this silence and this whole drama ...to his surprise she gave him a small smile saying I know! He was about to hug her in excitement but pulled back making the situation awkward for both...

"arey bhai hug kar sakte ho humare saamne bhi " swayam teased as he got a glare from Kriya ... it was not that they are feeling shy because of others presence but its because of each others presence... they never hugged intentionally and that will be awkward...

* * *

Kriya was asked to pack her back etc etc as they will be leaving the next day in the noon! Kriya felt sad and a bit emotional to leave that village but sardar convinced her saying he will be visiting her and more than anything Rey's words that they will visit the village whenever she wants...

* * *

"Dad kya hum aaj Kriya ke ghar mei?"Rey paused looking pleading at his Dad...

"Please uncle! Neha wants to talk a lot with Kriya...aur hume uske saath rehna hai..."vishaka too joined...

"everyone except swayam were pleading ...

"swayam tumhe nahi jaana?" vijay asked seeing a lost swayam...

"huh... uncle? appki marzi!"he ended the conversation...

"Kk jao!"he beamed as all gave him a hug of thanks!

* * *

"Dude baat kya hai?"Rey pulled swayam back and whispered as the rest were laughing and walking ...on their way to Kriya's house...

"Kuch nahi! just a feeling ki humare beech awkward toh nahi banega na... I mean I can share and be like before par wo? will she share everything? "swayam sighed...

"Dude I do understand what you are going through...infact I too doubt the same..  
mai use samajh nahi paaya and she suffered a lot... will she open up ever? I do have this strange feeling but trust me... jab maine Dad ko ye baat bataya he said that...She needs time and we should make her feel that she should share her feeling thoughts and pains with us..he said it solely depends on us..."Rey said thinking about the conversation he had with his dad!

"I think you are right! we should be available for her to share her pains..."swayam smiled...and Rey too joined him..

"finally! aise kya baat karte ho dono? sometimes I doubt Rey ki tum donon ke beech kuch hai kya? "sharon frowned...

"WHAT?"reyam shouted shocked at what she is talking

"aur nahi toh kya? Gf hun iski ... kitni der koshish kiya fir bhi koi smile while nahi...aur ab dekho...seriously sometimes I feel meri aur Kriya ki choice galat toh nahi!"sharon said controlling her laugh...

"Ewwww! Sharon! We are Straight!"Reyan said in unision!

" dekha! u both have a good chemistry! "sharon said and turned and walked away as the rest too followed silently laughing!

reyam looked at each other and frowned...

"we are straight!"they said and gave a awkward smile to each other and joined the rest... and everyone burst out laughing as reyam rolled their eyes!

* * *

"aarahi hun! koun hai?" Kriya shouted from inside and opened the door and came out ...

"guys tum log yaha?" Kriya asked surprise...

"Yeah! koi problem?"swayam questioned and without giving her chance to reply he went in ...Kriya looked at him weirdly.. is he angry on her? she frowned...

"ab hume yahi pe rehna hai?"sharon raised her eyebrow...

"no no chalo andar"... guys tum logon ko saari arrangements ki rakhi haina.. yaha kyun aaye ho? sona nahi hai?

" actually hum yaha sone keliye aaye hai! night out?"vicky said with a smile...

"yaha? yaha pe toh kuch nahi hai...I mean neeche sona padega aur tum log!"she was cut

"oh please haa! hum neeche bhi so sakte hai! "sharon said...

"as you wish!"kriya flashed a smile!

and she saw swayam coming out of her bedroom with lots of blankets and all!

Once she thought everyone are asleep she sat up!and looked around! everyone sleeping randomly! she smiled...but she is sleepless...she slowly got up and walked past them but stopped at Rey and sat on her knees...looked at him longingly! Isn't she praying daily to god just to see his face? she smiled and bent and gave a peck on his cheek and went to her room wore the coat and walked out slowly! she closed the door silently and sat down out spreading a blanket... and looked at the half moon resting her chin on her knees,...

She is soo much confused the sudden changes in her life made her clueless... she is not able to understand what exactly was going on in her life...

after thinking for 5 minutes she sighed...she will not get the answers... she needs time! she hugged her knees more tight and caressed her cheek with the coat closing her eyes! it felt soo good to be in his arms! arms? she snap opened her eyes as soon as she realised... and yeah she was in someone's arms... should she look back to know who it is? nah! she knew it...but as soon as she realised she shuddered at his touch... he pulled her more close to him making her back press into his chest ...slowly she released her legs and stretched them out as he finally got hold of her waist and pulled her as close he can...she sighed once shuddering totally!

"tum har roz ye pehanti ho?"he asked cutely looking at her face ...

she slowly turned back to him frowning... "what? I asked about the coat!"Rey replied with a slight smirk...

she blushed and looked away...

"that means u never missed me?"he said with a naughty smile...

"aisa dekha jaye toh aap ne bhi toh mujhe miss nahi kiya ! aapke paas mere saare pics aur especially mom thi na.."she said pouting slightly!

"par tumhare jaise mere paas pakad ke sone keliye kuch nahi hai! "he freed her and turned her towards him...

"kya? mere itne saari cheezein toh hai!"she said thinking

"arey waisa nahi ..jaise tum mere coat pehan ke soti ho waisa mai tera t-shirt toh pehan ke nahi so sakta na!"he said as a matter of fact...

"kyun nahi so sakte?"she asked instantly without thinking...he gave a weird look...

"tere pinky pinky shirts pehanke sounga kya? agar maa ne dekha toh kya sochegi mere baare mei...chi!"rey said making a face make her laugh!

"aap bohut cute lag rahe ho!"she pulled his cheeks while laughing but he caught her hands and jerked her towards him!

as soon as he did that she started breathing hard...

"rey!"she was cut...

"sshhhh!"he whispered coming close to her as his hot breathe hit her lips...

He breathed in her image ...as she looked down as her cheeks were turning to crimson red...he loved the view in front of him!a dim streetlight and the moonlight made her face glow in the night! he held her chin and lifted her face...he slowly passed his right palm over her cheek and slid it into her curls and held them as his thumb did designs on her cheeks...She breathed high for once making him loose all his senses...he wrapped his other had around her waist and banged her to him as hard as possible trying his level best to make every cell of hers be in contact with his...

she snap opened her eyes at the sudden force.!

But it was the worst thing she ever did...she was soo close to him ... just a mm distance between their face...

her heart raced and her lungs expanded more taking in lots of air just to make sure she won't go out of breathe...his intense look and the deep pain and passion in his eyes made her hairs all over the body stiffen!

"rey!"she was about to ask him to leave but the slightest movement made the whole damage ... as her lips brushed over his...as soon as it did her eyes widened as saucers and he shut his eyes tight ...maybe taking in the sweet torture...she was about to move back before anything more happens but he was too fast...he quickly bent forward placing her on the ground with his hand under her head and kissing her fiercely! she was too feared or to say shivering a lot to respond... It made her stomach do somersaults ! she couldn't even breathe hard as he was pressing her soo hard between himself and the ground... his hard chest pressing her soft flesh made her out of breathe and in result she opened her mouthh to take more air...and taking this as chance he entered into her mouth and played with every cell inside her mouth... his tongue caressing all over inside her mouth...she arched up as he pulled back and traced her lips with his tip of tongue...

"Rey please!"she tried to plead him to stop...but she froze ...her mind went blank ...as water drop fell on her cheek...she snap opened her eyes to see pearls of tears in his eyes...she became tensed and before she could speak anything he cupped her face...his total weight pressing on her...he held onto her nape and waist and sat pulling her into his lap ...he passed his hand all over her face taking in her image and feeling every part of her face and cupped her face tightly and traced the path of his hand with his lips kissing her all over the face making her take short quick breathe's he pressed his lips hard against hers for a long tym as his tears rolled over her cheek as she was sitting sidewards in his lap he placed his right arm around her nape left holding her by waist and pulled her face towards him kissing her to the worst! as she slid her hands under his arms and held him for life...as the time passed he deepened the kiss making her moan slightly..when both were almost about to blank out he pulled off making her head fall helplessly backwards for catching some air... without any delay he dug his head in the crook of her neck taking a mouthful of flesh and sucking it to the earnest ...every second his desires reaching to a new level...she moaned slowly once and clutched his hair biting her lower lip not able to take the pleasure he was giving her... she thought that only his touch and kisses are having this impact on her then what would happen when he would actually make love to her...that very thought made her stiffen soo hard and a sudden adrenaline rush making her gasp hard...his right hand moved all over her upper body making her wanting to die right at the moment ...and before she could register she found his hands under her pallu and her last two hooks undone and his hand ready to discover new places of pleasure... she held his hand making him stop ... she looked at him and pleaded with eyes nodding her head asking him to stop...but it was too late...

His face hardened at what she said and he pulled her hard towards him... he can feel her body getting stiffenedd to the worst...

He gripped her waist more tight making her gasp deeply and crushed her into him! She finally accepted her defeat... if this can reduce his pain and anger on her then she is okay with it...she knew he was in soo much pain...his eyes are telling a lot to her!She closed her eyes as he leaned in to take her lips once again into his! This time he is hard , rough ...he nippled her lowerlip a bit longer and leaned in more as her lips started moving with his in rhythm! trying to take control over the other... she totally lost in passion wrapped her hands around his head and pulled him more close taking lips into her and nippled them and teased him never entering his mouth or nor letting him to take charge...He slowly caressed her waist and slowly traced upward until he found the most sensitive flesh of her making his manhood harden to worst in want to drink her image and totally have her... unite them and enter her!she clutched his hair as hard as possible pulling his head back as she left a gasp!

and somehow managed to say!

"rey ! n...not here!"she said almost going blank!

suddenly she felt his grip off her and next minute he was on his legs... "wait for me in the bedroom!"he said and went in towards the washroom! to have his own thinking time...He finally came to a conclusion that he was forcing himself on her and he should leave her free...He sighed..what has gotten into him!he walked towards the bedroom head low ready to appologize!As he entered he found her standing his coat lying on the bed and her back facing him... he was still turned on! but he wanted to stop but the next move of her's made him stop thinking about anything and everything... she slowly pushed her pallu from her shoulder once she can feel him standing behind her... it fell on the floor and she breathed hard...He needed this and she is totally read for this! but her stupid heart was on a marathon! Her one act proved him that she is okay with it...she too wanted this... and he was in a worst condition to stop his desires... he walked towards her slowly locking the door behind him making her breath more hard and slowly passed hands aroung her waist ... she took the help of the wall to support herself from falling and in process switching off the lights!he nudged his face into crook of her neck as his hands wandered all over her front stopping at the halfdone work !he unhooked the third hook and slid his palm taking in all the pleasure!making her totally give off and fall on him... the slight light from the small window was glowing her up! her cleavage making his desires unbearable! he worked on the last two hooks and the piece fell apart giving him the perfect view of her sweet mountains...he slowly slipped her off that blouse and lifted her in his arms after clearing off the remaining saree of her and carried her over to the bed...making her lie gently he looked at her with all the wild desire and fire burning inside him ! she looked away and slowly covered herself with her hands...he immediately freed himself the shirt and gently placed himself beside her...

"Kriya!"he called in a husky voice!

But she didn't respond as her voice betrayed..."look at me" he said again in the same tone whispering ...she after 2 minutes of struggle looked at him with a flushed face breathing hard... "I hope I am not forcing you !"he asked ...

"you are not Rey!"she said finally looking into his eyes!he leaned closer and caressed her cheeks making her close her eyes in anticipation!and slowly moved his hand downwards! and stopped at her hands!

he slowly pulled them away... she breathed hard but that small piece of cloth stopped him from see _his_ beauty lying in front of him! he caressed her right curve and passed his hand towards her back as she clutched the sheets tight ...and arched a bit up as if giving him the access...in a go her loosened its grip on her and ruthlessly yanked it off her .. and before he could see her she turned to other side breathing hard and started sweating... he moved closer and cleared her hair from her back! ...he gulped down in anticipation seeing her bare back...the thought of seeing her front made him hard... he slowly passed his fingers on her spine making her flinch and arc her body outwards...he bent a bit and gave a kiss on her spine making her shudder under his touch...

"Trust me! "he breathed on her spin and moved back...she took her whole lower lip into her mouth and bit it a bit ...he slowly turned her around as she effortlessly turned eyes closed tight...he could not think about anything else except of her right now... he drank in her image slowly sweetly taking his own time slowly moved forward and kissed the tip of her curve make her nipples hard...he bit it hard making her shreik a bit but he closed her mouth with his hand...and looked up at her face...as she clutched the sheets as hard as she can!he sucked the place he bit seeing her reactions and he couldn't control himself from kissing her as she arched up totally giving him access of her divine beauty!he released her grip from the sheets and held them above her head gently moving onto her...

"u have to pay for what you have done to me ...baatcutter!"he replied in his most seducing tone...she slowly opened her eyes and looked at him pleading... he moved down never breaking the eyelock and bit her nipple once again with that naughty spark in his eyes making her go crimson red ! "u look beautiful!"he complimented as she looked away blushing to the worst...but it didn't last longer as she tried her best to stay calm as he caressed her curves with his lips biting sucking and kissing them ... taking his sweet time playing in her valley taking in her feminine fragrance ...and finally moved up into her throat making his torso touch her tip of cuves ...how badly she wanted his against her but he teased her to no extent ... after having his sweet tym he pressed himself into her caressing all her body ...as soon as she got her hands free she clutched his hair tight and pulled him up and kissed him hard in need... as if if she won't kiss right now she will die!he was surprised by her this action ... slowly wrapped her legs around him totally loosing her senses... and the only thing she wanted is him filling himself into her totally! the total pain and grief of being away from eachother and want to just have a glance of the other totally turned into want ... and only physical interaction can reduce it... as she wrapped her laegs around his legs rey passed his hand over her legs and pulled on of her leg by her thy...and looked at her longingly as she gave a sudden jerk upwards with the sudden force of his...he with so much ease removed the knot and in no time she was out of her clothes giving him the chance to have a look at the naked beauty!

as he caressed her whole body with his hands she undid his with urgency eyes closed tight...once he was out he quickly came upon her...

"I promise to be gentle ...love"he whispered in her eyes as she gripped his shoulders as hard as she can digging her nails into his even making a bit of blood come out of it... he shut his eyes tight ...right now the pain seemed utmost pleasure to him!

"I want it hard!"she said breathing hard ...he jerked up his head to look at her...

she slowly opened her eyes and looked at him...she reflected the same desire as his...

"now!"she ordered almost in a whisper... as he had no more strength to hold back he pressed his manhood hard into her soft and started thrusting and she pulled him into a tight hard kiss stopping both of them from making anysound...

Both reached their peaks at the same time and he he cluched her curves as tight as he could pressing his mouth into her soo hard as she clutched the sheets to the worst and both fell on the bed totally exhausted and he fell on her totally tired...after five minutes he pulled back to see her drenched in sweat he fell beside her and pulled her into his embrace..!she slowly shyly opened her eyes and looked at him totally red..he kissed on her cheek

and hugged her tight pulling the sheet over them!

"Rey!"she moved after 20 minutes!

"haa.."he frowned and looked at her... Subah hone wali hai... hum tayyar ho jani chahiye...

"tayyar? kyun?'he asked confused...

"sab ne hume aisa dekhliya toh ... I mean sabko pata chal jayega ki..."she stopped and blushed..

"ki?"he pulled her by waist... and started kissing her shoulder...

"Rey bas .. please!"she pleaded him as he looked at her for once and kissed her sensuously and took his grip off her...

"aap yahi raho mai nahake aati hun! " she took her lehanga and wore it and drapped the saree around her perfectly ..

"mai bhi chalun?"rey asked with a smirk...

" ab mere saath chalenge toh aaj raat ko wo nahi hoga jo ab hua!"she said looking away controlling her smirk...

"no no aisa hai toh tum jao mai wait karta hun!"she looked at him with a shocked face...but went away ...

Rey dressed himself and was waiting for her... as she entered in he locked the door and pulled her into him and kissed her ...once he pulled back he saw the angelic beauty in front of him in wet hairs and droplets all over her face and she was covering herself with a huge towel...

as she pushed him slightly and walked away to drape her saree he pulled the towel off her getting a view of the sticky blouse.. she ignored him and drapped the saree and stood before the mirror first time with a lots of happiness... he hugged her from back!

"I love you "he said looking into the mirror!

I love you too! ab jao.. koi uthgaya toh doubt hojayega!"she pushed him out ..he pouted cutely at her thinking she would let him stay but she pushed him out ... as he looked into the hall he saw all sleeping happily...he supressed a chuckle thinking them as dumb not knowing what is happening in the adjacent room and sleeping peacefully!

"mereliye acha hai!"he said to himself...as soon as he saw swayam move he ran silently and layed beside him and pretended to sleep!

* * *

**[A/N: guys I please just mention your name at the end of the comment or anywhere please... :) ]**


End file.
